


Sunday Cuddle Bugs

by gallavichlyjaime



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddly Mickey, Cute Mickey, M/M, Mandy POV, clingy mickey, slightly ooc mickey, sunday cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallavichlyjaime/pseuds/gallavichlyjaime
Summary: When Mandy Milkovich moves back home from Indiana, she did not expect to see her brother acting the way he was acting. Only, he had no idea she was there. This is Mickey Milkovich on Sundays. MANDY'S POV // taking prompts now too! send them over to my Instagram @jaimehandrahan (direct message only DON'T COMMENT)





	Sunday Cuddle Bugs

"Hey, Mands." 

"Hey, Ian."

"So you're finally home, huh? You were in Indiana for such a long time! When do you think we'll be able to hang out?"

Mandy Milkovich sighed into the headphones of the cell phone, terribly relieved to be away from Kenyatta and finally back home with her family and best friend. They were Facetiming late at night, both her and Ian already in bed. It wasn't terribly late, it was about a quarter to midnight, but Mandy was so jetlagged that she'd much rather stay in and hang out tomorrow. 

"I was thinking tomorrow, Mickey said to me once that you both had Sundays off. Speaking of my brother, where is that loser?" Mandy asks out of curiosity. Ian just smiled and looked down at something for a moment. He was sitting up against his headboard, that much Mandy could see in the dimly lit room. Ian slowly moves the camera downwards towards his stomach and at first Mandy is confused but catches on very fast. 

Mandy smiles sadly at the sight of her brother in between her best friend's legs. He was laying on top of Ian, fast asleep. Mickeys head was resting against Ian's chest, both arms wound tightly around the taller man. Mickey looked so peaceful and at the sudden intrusion of the phone light, he cracked open an eye to look up at Ian. Ian was afraid Mickey was going to yell at him for showing his sister their personal moment, but Mickey just took his arms from around Ian's back and threw them around Ian's neck. Mickey shifted slightly, pulled himself up and buried his face into Ian's neck, instantly falling back asleep. 

Mandy notices all the hickeys and bite marks all over her best friend's neck with the new angle Ian was holding his phone at. Mandy can't help but feel jealous at this, back when they were teenagers she had really begun to fall for the redhead. She knew it wasn't possible, and she didn't hold anything against her brother for stealing her "boyfriend," but sometimes she couldn't help the jealously and slight sadness that overtook her when she saw them so happy together. At first, she had been livid. Beyond pissed. Of all the boys Ian could have had he chose her fucking brother. Eventually, she got over it. She knows what its like to fall in love, only hers didn't work out so well in the end. 

Mandy looked on as her brother began to snore softly and Ian combed his fingers through his inky black hair. Mickey just snuggled closer at the contact and Mandy felt better about it, seeing the obvious love they shared. She couldn't feel sorry for herself, not when two people she cared deeply about made eachother so happy. 

"I can't hang out tomorrow, Mandy." Ian whispers. "I hang out around here on Sundays with Mickey. When we both have the day off, he doesn't let me go until Monday morning rolls around." 

Mandy is just confused at that, when does Mickey of all people spend all day being a clingy cuddler? If Ian wanted an excuse not to hang out with her, he could've just said so. Mickey may be wrapped around Ian right now, but that was just because he was sleeping. No way did Mickey cuddle. 

"Mickey? No fuckin' way. If you don't want to hang out with me Ian, just say so." Mandy kept one finger close to the end button. She wanted to be prepared for the apology that was no doubt about to come out of Ian's mouth. 

"Don't believe me? Fine, come by tomorrow at 6:45 in the morning. The spare key is in the black boot in front of the door. I usually wake up at 7, so you can see for yourself. But hide as you do it, okay? I can't have him seeing you and getting pissed." Ian whispered again, slightly annoyed that his best friend didn't trust him. He and Mandy said their goodbyes shortly after, Mandy agreeing and saying that if she wanted to come by that early than she would need to get some sleep. 

Mandy checked her snapchat a few minutes later, something she always did before she went to bed. She noticed Ian had posted on his story a few minutes ago and what she saw brought her great happiness.

The picture was titled "good night, baby. i love you." with a few kissy and heart eyes emojis. It was taken from near Ian's stomach. His chest, neck and half his face being the only visible parts of himself. The hickeys that adorned Ian and now Mickey's neck, now that it was visible, were very clear against their pale skin. Mickey was asleep in the same position but now he adorned a small smile and Mandy could see that Ian's arm was wrapped around his boyfriend's waist. The smile on Ian's face was visible from where his chin rested against Mickey's head. God, they were so cute Mandy could throw up. She quickly sent a text to him saying exactly that and then fell asleep. 

When Mandy arrived in the morning, she did exactly what Ian said and let herself into their apartment using the boot key. She watched the television on low for a few minutes before creeping towards Ian and Mickey's open bedroom door. There, she saw Ian already awake and trying to get up, probably waking up a few minutes before judging by how tired he still looks.

Then she notices her brother. 

He is still wrapped tightly around Ian, but now he is talking lowly to Ian. Mandy has to strain to hear what's being said but she quickly catches on.

"Baby, no," Mickey whined, the sound muffled from where his face is buried in Ian's neck. "Don't get up, stay in bed. You're so comfyyyy." 

Ian just laughed at that. "Mickey, I'm going to make breakfast. Aren't you hungry?" 

"No," came the muffled response. "I want to lay here all day in your arms where I belong."

Ian chuckled and finally got loose of his boyfriend's vice like grip. He padded his way out the door and shot Mandy a warning glance, what she assumed to mean that Mickey would be following. Mandy quickly hid and watched as her brother made his way out of his bedroom not even a minute later. 

Mickey walked into the kitchen where Ian was already cracking eggs into a frying pan. Mandy hid around the corner, feeling like a creep but doing what Ian suggested and just watched. Mickey came up from behind Ian and wrapped his arms around Ian's waist. He sighed and rested his cheek in between Ian's shoulder blades, closing his eyes in contentment. 

Mandy expected him to let go after at most a minute but the minutes ticked on and Mickey was still holding onto Ian like he was never going to be able to do it again, although Ian didn't seem to mind it at all. In fact, Ian looked like he was enjoying himself just as much. 

When the eggs were done they sat at the kitchen table, ankles locked through each other's and each had sacrificed a hand to hold them across the table. God, Ian had been right. Mickey was so clingy today, she couldn't help but wonder if he was like that everyday.

Mandy felt some jealousy arise again when she remembered fantasizing about what Mickey got to have. She wondered what it would be like falling asleep in his arms and getting to cuddle him whenever she pleased like Mickey could. That jealousy slowly tricked away when she saw how the looked at each other. Mickey was head over heels in love with her best friend, she could tell. He would never dare act this way with anybody else. Ian and herself were the sole things he loved in this world. 

Besides Ian's cuddles, apparently. 

Deciding she'd seen enough, she'd snuck to the front door, which was concealed from the kitchen. Mandy slammed the front door, announcing her "arrival."

Mickey and Mandy exchanged greetings and hugs, her and Ian doing the same. What shocked her however, is when Mickey immediately flung himself into Ian's arms, wrapping his own around Ian's waist and burying his head into his chest, swaying a little bit. 

Ian laughed again, he seemed to do a lot of that around Mickey, which she found really sweet. All three of them migrated to the living room, where Ian sat down with Mickey still in his arms on the recliner. They settled to watch whatever movie may have been on television, with Mickey never letting go of his boyfriend. 

"Mickey, do you plan on letting him breathe?" Mandy laughs, seeing as it has been over two hours of Mickey tucked into Ian's side, Mickey's arm wrapped around Ian's waist, his head on Ian's chest, and Ian's arm wrapped firmly around Mickey.

"No, fuck you," Mickey mumbles. "This is the only full day we have together and I want him to hold me through it. Is that a fuckin' problem?" Mickey burrows himself deeper into Ian's side and tucks the blanket back around the both of them. Ian just smiled down at his babe and kissed Mickey's dark hair in response. Mandy then knew that it was what they both wanted, Mickey to be wrapped up safe in Ian's arms and Ian holding his boyfriend close. It was a win-win.

And Mandy was glad that even if she didn't get to enjoy that with Ian, she was glad it was Mickey that got to live out her ancient fantasy.

"You two are a couple of Sunday Cuddle Bugs, I'll tell ya." 

This time, all three of them laughed, not just Ian. All three of them silently glad Mandy had found her way back home.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted a story where Mickey was SUPER CLINGY (but Ian loves it obviously) and THERE WAS NONE. So obviously, I had to write my own to fulfill my own needs as a hopeless romantic.


End file.
